A Requiem of Hearts
by animelover56348
Summary: When a silver haired, purple eyed girl falls out of the sky on destiny island the group doesn't know what to expect. But they will soon learn that there are things that go beyond the comprehension of what they ever thought could exist. SoraxOC sora/oc, RikuxOC riku/oc (seperate oc).
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Long lost words whispered slowly.

A caressing melody that drifted around your form in a soft tune as you looked back and smiled. You could hear him screaming your name, pleading with his friends to let him go to you, but you tuned it out. Because you knew the minute the sound of his voice reached you your resolve would waver. This had to be done and you refused to let anyone else pay the price. You would do this at least; and though you didn't know what exactly the consequences would be— or that this was honestly the right choice— you had to try. Even as his beautiful blue eyes begged you to not do this with his outstretched hand reaching towards your glowing figure, you gave a slight smile in return and whispered your own words to him.

That everything would be alright.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The light tune forever drifted around her form, turning long lost words of ancient power into an indescribable melody that was embedded in her heart, soul, and memories. All else that was once held within her slowly drifted away to be replaced by The Song. Even now the few memories she'd held before once more returning to this place were slowly fading, leaving her devoid of all but one memory. A memory that most would see as inconsequential to the bigger picture of one's existence, but it was all the song could do. It would fill the void left by those distant memories made at such a fragile time of peace. It would protect her just as it had always protected that which held both the beginning and the end. It would leave her with the ability to fight for what she cared for if she so chose. They would always be connected, always share the same heart. It had already failed once and even now only had strength left to protect this one. To send her to a chosen warrior it knew would keep The Song safe.

The final notes were set and the weapon it bore in-grafted into her system. Finally after years spent in the darkness light once more greeted her form. Eyes of amethyst gems began to peak open as if to view her companion amidst the darkness one more time, but her vision was soon illuminated by the silvery blue light surrounding her form. Once more her eyes closed and a single tear slipped free as if she somehow knew of the trials soon to come; of that which she had already been parted from, that which she would have to return to, and what she would have to give up in order to end this chaos. It would finish with her just as it began.

After all, she was the key.

* * *

~~8~~

A spiky haired boy lounged across the sand of his island as he viewed the waves. Waves that were becoming increasingly agitated as a storm brewed on the horizon. The boy watched with weary bright blue eyes as the storm seemed to draw nearer to his home as time grew. His attention was turned to the people approaching him as they shouted for him. The sight of his friends safe quelled the little anxiety that had been unconsciously building in his heart, and allowed him to rise to his feet and watch in amusement as the most volatile of his friends immediately began to yell at him. Despite being 16 and soon to be 17 years old he always seemed to be getting into some kind of trouble.  
"Didn't you hear us calling for you Sora?" Said boy grinned at the little duck shaking his feathered fist at him.  
"Sorry Donald, I guess the wind was too strong for me to hear well." Donald merely grunted in irritation and turned back to muttering to a giggling Goofy.  
"Watcha doing out here anyway Sora? Didn't ya see the storm coming?" Goofy asked the teenager who had turned back to look at the ocean at the mention of the storm. Riku had joined his side as he also turned to view the looming waves that now crashed against the surf. At least Sora had had the good sense to get to higher ground when he saw the waves were getting a bit high.  
"Yeah I noticed, it's what brought me out here in the first place." Kairi soon joined the duos side as she looked from Sora's eyes to the storm and back.  
"What do you mean?" Sora turned to her at the sound of worry heavy in her voice. He didn't blame her for it either considering a storm was what had ripped them from their home to begin with. That seemed like such a long time ago now.  
"I don't know really, something just told me to come out here." A sudden strike of lightning flashed and the crash of thunder soon followed as the group watched the approaching storm with vexation. They had only just gotten back to Destiny Island after Riku and Sora's Mark of Mastery exam which had left Riku to be a new Key Blade Master and Sora a proud friend. Kairi, Donald, and Goofy had only just come back to the islands for a visit a couple of days ago. Kairi had finally begun her training to become a Key Blade master and had been staying with Master Yen Sid. Donald and Goofy had decided to tag along when Yen Sid had unexpectedly told Kairi to go visit her home and friends. It caught her off guard considering all the training she had been enduring due to the pressure of the coming war heavy on all of their hearts the request had taken her by surprise.

Another clash of thunder accompanied what appeared to be a particularly bright flash of lightning that had them all cringing at its intensity. However their eyes soon turned into looks of wonder as what appeared to be a glowing figure began descending from out of the sky where the lightning had just flashed. Even the normally quiet Riku was stunned out of silence.  
"What is that?" The group all fixed their stares on the falling figure fast approaching the waves beneath the angry sky. A loud gasp tore their eyes away from whatever it was to see a flustered Sora kicking off his shoes. "Sora—" a confused Riku asked before they all cried in horror as Sora began to run towards the ocean.  
"What are you doing?!" Donald cried out in disbelief thinking the boy had finally lost it.  
"She's gonna fall into the ocean!" Sora replied before diving into the troubled waters without hesitation. He heard Riku and Kairi call his name before another voice seemed to pull his attention to the rapidly approaching figure.

"_Save her!" _A voice cried, feeding Sora's courageous strength as he fought the difficult waves. The figure finally struck the water with an impact that formed a large wave before sinking under the surface. He grunted as the wave loomed over him and prepared himself for its assault. Being born and raised on an island he had been taught tactics to survive a turbulent ocean in case he ever ended up in its clutches. Employing these skills now he sucked in a deep breath and went under the water just as the wave crashed over him. Opening his eyes despite the stinging the salt caused him he searched desperately for the body that had sunken under just moments ago.

A bright light caught his attention and without hesitation he quickly began to swim towards it. As he approached he soon learned that the glowing figure was that of young girl appearing to be around his own age. Long silver hair drifted around her sinking form covered only by a gray dress. The silver blue light surrounding her seemed to penetrate the darkness around them. Finally Sora reached her and took hold of her wrist getting caught slightly off guard as the glow immediately seemed to disperse at his touch. "_Protect her." _The voice said once more before drifting away with the remainder of the light from her form. Gaining a new found energy he dragged both himself and the girl to the surface, clutching her form and panting he looked up at the sound of his name and spotted Riku frantically swimming towards them. He made sure his arm was wrapped securely around her waist before he began to swim towards Riku. His silver haired friend didn't ask questions as they finally reached each other, merely taking a firm hold of the girl's arm and fighting with his best friend to return safely to the shore.

They ungracefully flopped down on the beach exhausted as the adrenaline rush left them at the feeling of the malleable but firm land beneath them. The remaining group soon reached them, Kairi asking the boys if they were alright and Donald and Goofy fussing over them. Donald in particular couldn't seem to hold in his worry and anger at the sudden actions on Sora's part.  
"What were you thinking?!"  
"Yeah Sora, why'd ya do that?" Goofy chimed in also curious and worried about his friend's rash behavior. Still panting Sora turned his attention from his friends to the girl tucked into his side. The group seemed to finally realize her presence as Kairi quickly rushed to her side checking her pulse and breathing.  
"Oh my god, is she alright?!" She exclaimed as she fussed over the girl. Sora finally seemed to catch his breath as he attempted a reply.  
"She…the one… that fell from the sky." He caught Riku's eye as they both looked to the girl still unconscious in his grasp. Sora hadn't noticed before due to the glowing light but she was very pale and cold to the touch. She looked as though she were merely sleeping rather than unconscious.  
"Let's get her inside and warm." Kairi spoke, always the voice of reason also taking note of how cold she was. Sora nodded before scooping the girl into his arms and leading the group to one of the safe cabins on the beach; built on high solid ground to give refuge for those caught out in a storm just like this.

The group clambered into the cabin relieved to be safely away from the storm, though it appeared to be letting up a bit. Riku immediately went to work making a fire as Kairi rushed to get blankets from the closet. Sora softly placed the unconscious girl on the couch as Kairi came back and wrapped blankets around her. Riku joined them in observing the girl as the fire crackled in the background, Goofy and Donald also approaching to stare at her.  
"Gosh I hope she's ok." Goofy spoke. This seemed to spark Sora into voicing his own thoughts on the sudden situation.  
"So...should we try waking her up?"

* * *

A voice permeated through The Song that danced around her conscious. She was almost annoyed at the insistent voice that seemed to be calling her away from the calming tune but she felt it was important. Besides, whomever it was sounded like they desperately wanted her to answer them so she tried to gently tell The Song she'd listen to it another time, laughing in amusement as it seemed to turn to an almost pouting note before receding.

Everyone watched with anticipation as Sora shook her gently and softly called to the girl to wake up. To their sudden surprise and relief she seemed to respond and began to awake. Sora seemed to unconsciously lean forward as her eyes began to slowly open. Violet gems so bright they almost seemed to glow met his sky blue gaze. She blinked slowly as if to shake off the heady call of sleep before focusing on her surroundings and the people looming above her. The spiky brown hair of the boy closest to her caught her attention and her breath caught in sudden surprise and wonder at the sight of those blue eyes blinking at her.  
"H...hello." She let out softly, barely discernible from the crackling fire roaring in the background. Her voice seemed scratchy as if she hadn't used it in a very long time and her eyes held a curious, but confused light to them as they took in their surroundings. Riku seemed to be the only one aware of the growing anxiety in the girls face as the group remained in shocked silence. Sora in particular couldn't seem to find a voice and merely stared at her with wide expressive eyes. Riku cleared his throat quietly so as to wake up Sora from whatever daze he was in. It seemed to do the trick as Sora jumped slightly and backed away a bit from the girl, clearing his own throat in embarrassment much to Riku's amusement.  
"Oh! Uh, hi!" Sora inwardly cringed at his awkward stumbling. "Are you ok?" He wanted to slap himself. Of course she wasn't ok; he had just witnessed her falling at least a thousand feet into the ocean.  
"Y…yes I'm fine. A bit cold and…wet?" She tapered off as though just realizing that she was indeed soaking wet and covered in blankets. Glancing at her surroundings beyond the group she assumed she was in what appeared to be a cabin was housing herself and the people around her. A soft chuckle brought her attention back to the boy with the pretty blue eyes as he rubbed the back of his head nervously as if he were at fault.  
"Yeah, you um, well you kind of fell out of the sky into the ocean. I had to pull you out with Riku's help," he nodded at the taller silver haired teen she hadn't taken much notice of till now. "You know, before you drowned."

She blinked; then blinked again. Riku let out a sigh as Sora lack of a buffer to the poor girl at all. Kairi cried out Sora's name in disbelief and Donald reprimanded him for his lack of tact when saying something like that to someone who had been unconscious. The girl herself seemed to have been shocked speechless as her mouth gaped like a fish.  
"I…I see, the sky you said? Wow that's um, ok," she scrambled for words. Sora tried to relieve her by hastily apologizing for not thinking about his words. "No really it's fine; you shocked me a bit is all." She reassured him. Riku decided to take the lead before Sora opened his mouth and said something that made her faint.  
"Do you remember where you came from?" Riku spoke softly choosing his words carefully so as not frighten her into giving him answers. He could sense that she was no threat to them and didn't want to make her feel that they were a threat to her. Her expression seemed to turn inwards as though searching for the answers. With a look of utter confusion she turned lost eyes to his that made his heart ache for her.  
"No, I don't remember much of anything it seems." Hey eyes closed as if she could wish the memories back into place, but such a thing could not happen. Riku looked as Kairi returned from wherever she had gone with a cup in her hands. He silently berated himself on not noticing her absence to begin with.  
"Here," Kairi gently placed the water in the girl's hands helping her to sit up and drink it. "It's just hot water with honey and lemon, but it may help the scratchiness in your throat."  
"Thank you," the girl gave a relieved smile as she began sipping its contents soon gulping it down despite its temperature as if she hadn't had anything to drink for years.  
"Woah, slow down there!" Sora cautioned as he reached to stop her from sucking the water down placing his hand on hers. She seemed to listen to him and slowed down her drinking before finishing the cup and letting Sora take it.  
"Do ya remember anything? What about your name?" Goofy asked the girl now staring at her hands as if they held all the answers she was searching for. Her face scrunched and her eyes closed as she asked herself if she held the answer to the dog like being's question. Softly, almost like a whisper, the song presented the answer to her, as though it were a gift it was so happy and proud it could give to her. Her eyes snapped open as she laughed in relief and smiled widely at the group looking at her. "Yes! Yes I know it!" She seemed to unconsciously seek out those blue eyes that set her at ease as she presented them with the only thing she truly knew about herself.  
"My name…my name is Ameris!"

* * *

~~8~~

Violet eyes looked out upon the land she had fallen in with a mix of wonder and apprehension. Her dark hair drifted across her face as the recently cut strands fluttered just below her shoulder. She silently watched the sun set and the moon begin its ascension. Its bright light seemed to fill the sky as its full face smiled down upon her. That light bathed her in a calm that resonated with a deep ache that lie within her. As though the minute it left once more she would cry out for comfort from its soothing rays. She couldn't say she hated the dark, it felt too familiar for her to truly hate it, but it did not bring her the comfort that the light held. Like its piercing radiance would blaze across her soul to brighten the darkness that lie ahead.  
"Ah, here you are," a feminine voice sounded behind her, though she gave only a minor glance in its direction. A slender hand came to rest on her shoulder in a way meant to bring comfort, though it felt like nothing of the sort. "Come, we have much to plan for the upcoming future." The voice softly demanded before turning away once more. The girls violet eyes looked at the moons light one more time before turning away from it to go once more into darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

So I have this bad habit of constantly editing and changing my pre-existing chapters and not uploading new material =_=. Im going to try to be a little more consistent but its doubtful until I get some fans that start riding my ass about it lol. Nothing screams encouragement liek death threats :D! lol enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Riku and Sora watched the now calm waves brush along the beach as they sat on the back porch of the cabin. They could hear Kairi talking softly with their newest visitor with Donald and Goofy joining in when they could. Riku turned his aqua eyes on his best friends to see him deep in thought most likely about this new girl. Riku figured now was the best time to ask some questions he'd been holding, but hadn't wanted to discuss them in front of the group yet.  
"How did you know she was the one falling?" Sora turned to look at Riku as confusion crossed his features.  
"I wish I knew. All of sudden I just heard this voice telling me to save her. That I had to protect her." Blue eyes turned back to the horizon as if he could find all the answers in that vast ocean. Riku looked worriedly at his friend.  
"A voice? Like your conscious speaking; or someone else in your head?"  
"Both I guess, I wasn't afraid of it. I knew that listening to it was the right thing to do. I don't know how to explain it." Sora ruffled his hair in frustration. All of this was so confusing and sudden he wasn't sure what to do at the moment. Riku could see the distress on his friends face and immediately put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.  
"Why don't we take her to Master Yen Sid? He may have answers we don't." Sora seemed to perk up at the idea and nodded his head in affirmation.  
"Yeah that's a good idea! Let's go tell the group." He jumped up bouncing in excitement now at the thought of traveling again. Riku shook his head at his friends antics, no matter how old they got Sora would always be Sora.

Kairi looked up at the sight of the boys coming in from outside. "Hey guys, what's up?"  
"Riku and I think we should ask Master Yen Sid if he knows what's going on." Donald seemed excited at the prospect and jumped up and down in agreement.  
"Yeah, we can ask the king too!"  
"Uhuck, if anyone knows anything it'd be King Mickey and Master Yen Sid." Goofy chimed in. Sora smiled at his friends' enjoyment and turned to look at the girls.  
"Well I have to go back anyway to finish my training so it sounds good to me!" Kairi agreed. Everyone turned to look at the remaining member of the group who had yet to speak up. It was easy to see that she didn't like having all the attention on her as she fidgeted.  
"Ah, I'm not really sure who that is, but if he's a friend of yours then I'm sure he can help." She smiled slightly clutching the jacket Sora had given her nervously. They had all eventually introduced themselves and Sora had given up his jacket after seeing how cold she still was; though he blushed terribly when offering it to her much to Riku's enjoyment who had teased him mercilessly about it.  
"Then it's settled! Let's go to Mystery Tower!

* * *

~~8~~

Ameris was still in a bit of shock as she watched what was called a Gummy Ship zoom through space. The stars seemed to blink at her in a way that had her face glued to the small window as she watched the passing lights in wonder. Yet amidst the lights she couldn't ignore the obvious darkness that lurked in deep space. She hadn't been lying when she said that all she remembered was her name, but even now as she watched the blackness that held the twinkling stars she felt a resonance within her that recognized that darkness. A scattered dream that felt like a far-off memory... a far-off memory that was like a scattered dream, a piece of a puzzle that she craved to remember but was left only with the distant echoes of a feeling. That feeling should have brought fear to her heart yet as she looked out at the endless abyss she felt nothing but nostalgia. As though that darkness had been with her since once upon a time...

"You ok?"

She jerked in surprise at the sudden sound behind her, turning to see who it belonged to. Worried blue eyes stared back at her and Ameris found herself looking at the boy called Sora. "Yes, I'm ok; just looking out at the stars." She smiled shyly so as to not worry him. Even though she didn't know these people she felt perfectly at ease with them. As though they were friends she'd always known and felt safe in their care. It was an odd feeling not being able to remember something as simple as where you were born yet feeling comfortable with complete strangers.  
"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to bother you." Sora grinned nervously as she smiled at him. He didn't know why he was always so flustered around this girl.  
"It's alright; I was going to go sit down anyway. Was there something you needed?" The bright smile he gave in reply almost had her cringing at the light that seemed to shine through it. She found herself doing that a lot around him, like his very nature was filled with a light she was not used to; or at least hadn't been exposed to in a very long time, though he was nowhere near as bad as Kairi. Despite her best intent she just couldn't stand being around the girl simply because her very presence made her uncomfortable; as though she was having an allergic reaction deep under her skin without the ointment to soothe it.  
"Just telling you that we'll be there soon." He replied easily.  
"Oh, thank you." Ameris smiled nervously trying to appease her growing anxiety. Sora seemed to catch onto her nervousness and patted her shoulder reassuringly.  
"Don't worry, Yen Sid can seem kind of cranky but he's actually really nice! He'll help us for sure!" Ameris couldn't help but smile in return at Sora's reassurance.  
"Everyone take a seat for landing." Riku's voice echoed over the com. Sora flashed Ameris one more smile before buckling himself into the seat near the window. Ameris tried to give her own smile but it was weak in comparison. Something about this trip had her a bit on edge though not enough to really make her worry. If anything it just felt like she was wracked with nerves though she couldn't say from what. It just felt like whatever she was going to learn from Yen Sid she wouldn't necessarily like it.

* * *

Yen Sid watched the Gummi Ship land and Kairi and Riku leave the ship. He was not surprised to see Goofy stumble out nor the grumpy Donald, however his eyes narrowed a bit when he saw Sora pull out an unexpected guest. He couldn't see much from his point so far away but the long silver hair of the slight girl Sora was excitingly pulling along itched at a corner of his mind. It wasn't often he forgot something if he deemed important so he didn't pay too much attention to the thought. It would come to him in time as all things important do.

The group approached the ancient looking door that would give them access to Yen Sid's office. Sora rushed to open the door, just barley remembering to knock, and pushed the heavy door open at the sound of their granted access. Ameris frowned slightly at the butterfly's erupting in her stomach. She ignored the feeling telling her frazzled nerves that she could trust these people who had saved her life. With that thought she entered the room to meet the curious gaze of Master Yen Sid. His stare made her feel as though he looking at more than her pale, skinny figure before him, but deep within the recesses of her being. "Come closer child, I won't harm you." His gravelly voice shocked her out of her stupor causing her to take a few steps closer. Yen Sid hummed softly to himself in thought as he stared at the girl whom Sora had told him fell out of the sky. Looking at her now he recognized something about her that called upon an old memory of times long since passed. Still there was a piece he was missing in order to solve the riddle presented to him. "What is your name?" Ameris shuffled a bit under his intense stare before setting her shoulders straight and answering his question.  
"Ameris, sir…" was her quiet reply. Yen Sid's expression fell into one of understanding as the piece was filled and the puzzle presented itself to him. "Ah, yes, now I see. It has been quite a long time since I laid eyes upon you Ameris." His answer caused an immediate reaction within the group who had managed to remain quiet during his silent interrogation.  
"You mean you've met her before?" Sora asked as Yen Sid simply nodded as his gaze turned to that of nostalgia, like he was remembering pleasant times. "Yes, I knew her back when she was very small." Ameris, who had remained in shocked silence, finally found her voice at the revelation.  
"How...I mean, I don't…" She struggled with the words she was trying to portray. Yen Sid seemed to understand her predicament as his gaze narrowed softly.  
"Ah, I see now, you don't remember do you?" At the sad shake of her head Yen Sid sighed softly. "How much do you remember?"  
"...only my name," was the honest reply. "I don't remember anything else before waking up with Sora and his friends." Yen Sid turned his head down as he closed his eyes to think. This certainly was an interesting twist.  
"Master Yen Sid, how is it you knew her?" asked Riku. Yen Sid turned his hawk like stare unto the group around him before returning it to the shy girl before him.  
"Ameris was the adopted daughter of a dear friend. A man you all know of well by now." Yen Sid paused as if to build the groups ever rising tension.  
"Who was it?" Was Donald's impatient question as he watched the wizard turn to peer out of his window at the stars above them.  
"The now lost Ansem the Wise." Everyone in the room gave a collected gasp except for the ever confused Ameris who had no idea of whom they were talking about. Yet before she could ask him he continued on.  
"Though if my memory serves correctly there was another whom always stood by your side." Ameris merely shook her head in frustration. She was getting sick of being presented with questions she didn't have the answers to pretty quickly. "Your sister," she stepped back as if struck by an imaginary force. "She was your other half in every sense of the word. Your opposite in every way as is sometimes seen in twins; though her name escapes me at the moment."

Ameris felt like someone had punched her. She felt nausea sweep across as her brain tried to process the sudden information. She vaguely felt someone touch her shoulder but her head was swirling too fast for her to say anything. She had a sister; better-or worse yet- a twin...and she couldn't even remember her name.

Sora gently shook Ameris as she stared off into the distance in shock. He didn't like that utterly lost expression; a mixture of pain and confusion that showed across her face like a broken mask. He saw Kairi approach her other side and attempt to take hold of her arm to help her up. However much to everyone's surprise Ameris gave a violent start the moment Kairi came into contact with her, and promptly fell to her knees as if suddenly weighed down. A song seemed to burst from the air around her as a violent blue light pulsed around her. Riku moved to go to towards his friends in fear that the girls sudden strange reaction would cause harm to them but was stopped at the song that pierced the air. Yen Sid rose to his feet as his normally calm composure faltered; his eyes wide, and mouth slightly agape as he stared at the girl in front of him.

The music seemed to shift through the air weaving around her slight frame as she clutched her head. Kairi's touch had felt like a lightning bolt passing up her spine and settling in her skull. The usually calming song reacted violently and burst into the air without so much as a warning. Ameris attempted to stop the pounding in her brain by closing her eyes. She could hear The Song trying to convey something to her, but it was hard to concentrate with its intensity. She couldn't distinguish if the song was saying her name or if that was one of the people in the room. She couldn't distinguish much at the moment, and that made her afraid because she felt like she held no control. She had lost the conductors baton and was no longer in control of her symphony. How could she direct such a beautiful force like The Song when she couldn't even remember the name of her own sister?

Sora fought to pull his mind away from the haunting melody and focus on Ameris's struggling form. It seemed to entwine within his heart in a way that was not unfamiliar. Like a melody you heard once as a child, but had forgotten until now, but he had to snap out of it. She was hurting and he'd be damned if he let a little lullaby stop him from helping her. He could tell his friends' were being affected in some way as well if the hazy eyes looks in their eyes meant anything. "AMERIS! YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS!" He shouted desperately trying to reach the girl in some way. He saw her look up at him with pain filled eyes that cried out for answers he didn't have. He knew what it felt like to have no memories; knew the hollow crater it left in your heart that threatened to swallow you up, just as it was threatening to swallow Ameris now. "I PROMISE YOU WE WILL GET BACK YOUR MEMORIES, AND WE WILL FIND YOUR SISTER! JUST COME BACK AMERIS, PLEASE!"

Ameris heard Sora's words interlace with The Song as though it were an echo. The Song was crying she could feel that now; it was reacting to her pain in the way an infant reacts to a fright. She had to console it somehow if not for herself than for those that were suffering. For those big blue eyes that made such wonderful promises to her. She was unaware that she passed out as she attempted to gain control of it, nor that she now lie in Sora's arms. She just closed her eyes and concentrated on reining in The Song; directing its notes and tunes in a soothing manor that said it was alright. To calm down now because she was just sad that she couldn't remember her sister. The Song began returning to its peaceful melody once more though still touched with a melancholy tone. Briefly Ameris felt and heard a foreign note in the symphony that she hadn't taken notice of until now. She questioned The Song on its existence, yet was confused as it responded in kind with a slight upbringing in its tune. _Borrowed to help,_ was all she could understand just before its meaning became all too clear.

Suddenly everything was at a standstill and a mirror seemed to take form in front of her. She was shocked to see her reflection staring back at her though it only took a second before she realized that there were major differences in this girl's appearance. She had wavy black hair cut to a few inches past her shoulders and a slightly darker complexion; there was a sort of mischief that gleamed in her eyes that seemed to darken the violet shade. Ameris felt her heart stop when the song completed the picture before her with a whispered name.

_Kardia_

_Kardia _it repeated once more as though to assure itself she heard, but Ameris needed no more as she connected the pieces to form the answer her heart had cried for. Kardia...her sister, her twin, her other half. How she could have forgotten her brought shame to her heart, but for now she simply rejoiced as the image that faded from her eyes but remained in her scarce memory. A small smile graced her lips as she felt tears slip down her face. "Kardia," she repeated. "Kardia." It was a soothing mantra in her head that was soon joined by her thanks to The Song for giving her this piece of information. The Song seemed to embrace her with soothing notes as though pleased it could help even if it had needed some assistance to do so. Ameris allowed her mind to calm and fall into a peaceful slumber as she repeated her sisters name; feeling as though a piece of her had been restored.


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! I wanted this to be up a week ago but I'm afraid I suffer form the sin of sloth -_- lol. Anywho thanks for the fav and follows guys! If you leave a review I'll be sure to personally thank you in a PM and shout out on the story! Not review grubbing though, honestly! I'll post this story no matter what! Reviews just make me go faster and not forget lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sora gently laid Ameris on the bed in the room Yen Sid had provided for her. Her breathing was soft and easy as a gentle smile graced her lip, as though she were experiencing a pleasant dream. It made Sora relieved to see her at peace compared to the anguish that had graced her features not 10 minutes ago. He gave her one last glance before quietly closing the door behind him. He sighed as he headed back to the office where everyone was scrambling for answers. The ordeal had left him feeling very tired, and he wanted nothing more than to curl up with Amer—.

His hand paused on the office doorknob as the meaning of that sentence hit him, and he blinked curiously at the thought. He decided to shrug it off as he pushed the door open. Ameris was pretty, yes, but he hardly knew her well enough to want to sleep with her. His face immediately went red at the implications that sentence might give someone. _Platonically! I meant sleep with her platonically, as friends, nothing else because that's, that's just um, _Sora cleared his throat at the sudden prickling he felt in his gut. _Ugh, stupid hormones _he cursed.

_"_You say something Sora?" Riku questioned his friend whose face was suspiciously red. Sora felt his face burn all the more at the realization that he'd said that last sentence out loud.  
"Nope, nothing! So Master Yen Sid can you tell us what just happened?" Sora questioned the wise master who sat in his throne like chair with his classic frown. The wizards fingers were laced under his chin, his eyes closed, and shoulders hunched as if burdened by a great weight. Overall it looked like whatever information he had was not going to be pleasant.  
"I myself do not possess the answers to the questions we all have. However I will tell you of the little knowledge I know, but first we must wait until King Mickey arrives." Sora shot a confused glance around the room before looking back to the wizard.  
"The King? Why do we need to wait for him?"  
"Mickey is more connected to this enigma than I am, and certainly has more information on the matter. I was never around the girls much and Mickey was closer to Ansem than I was." At the sound of the lost scientists name Riku took a step forward; his own confusion evident on his face.  
"I understand Diz—I mean Ansem's part in this, but what would Mickey know about his adopted daughter?" Yen Sid closed his eyes and sat back in his chair.  
"As I said I will explain fully once King Mickey has arrived and is aware of the situation. I expect he will have felt the disruption Ameris's arrival brought and be on his way here as we speak. For now I suggest we all turn in for the night." That seemed to be the signal for the end of the conversation as Yen Sid rose from his chair and the door opening on its own. Sora wanted to push for answers but a calming hand on his shoulder held him back. Blue eyes turned to look into teal as Riku shook his head slightly. With a huff Sora gave in and turned to leave the office followed by his friends. They were well accustomed to the towers lay out and immediately headed towards their designated rooms. As Sora approached his door he realized that Ameris had been placed in the spare room across from his out of all the rooms he could have chosen, and wondered if that was coincidental or not. With a sigh he decided a good night's rest was exactly what he needed to temper down his confused mind.

* * *

~~8~~

Ameris felt her eyes slowly open with all the heaviness attributed to unconsciousness. After having only been back for a day she was already a little sick of the forced sleep blacking out caused. Though she was thankful that unlike the first time she awoke in this world she held all her memories of the previous day intact…even her little meltdown.

With a pitiful groan she sat up clutching her head as a migraine pulsed through her skull. She was so embarrassed, and confused, and just plain miserable at the way her life was right now. She glanced out of the window next to her bed; the bright sunlight that had awoken her burning into her eyes. She stared at the light for a few minutes despite the pain it brought before sighing. She needed to get up and fix things. There was no use in dwelling on the things she couldn't change when there were things she could. Even the pounding headache was worth it if it meant she could remember her sister. There was nothing in this world given for free. She didn't need her memories to understand such a thing. So with that thought in mind she picked herself up and headed out of her room with the full intention of apologizing for her actions yesterday.

Her door gave off a small squeak as she opened the door, looking around to see the hall way of rooms. Having no real idea of which way to go she turned right with the idea that she would find someone eventually and as her stomach gave off a rather embarrassing growl she could only pray that it was sooner than later. She turned a few corners, looking in despair as they all seemed to meld together until endless hallways met her at every turn. She was becoming a disconcerted unconsciously quickening her pace a bit as she turned the next corner she was met with what felt like a wall as she fell onto the ground. Looking to the source of her obstruction she was mortified to see that she had actually bumped into the one Sora had called Riku. He seemed to stare down at her in a mixture of worry and amusement as he offered her a hand. Obviously the impact had done little to sway him if his steady stance suggested anything.

Riku chuckled a bit as he watched Ameris dust herself off with a light blush. He wasn't sure why she seemed to be in such a hurry but he was curious enough to ask. "You ok? What's got you in a rush?" Ameris stared up at him with a blank face that normally would've conveyed boredom if not for the quickly rising blush that was covering her pale face.  
"I got lost." Ameris decided to be blunt. She didn't feel like trying to come up with a plausible reason to her scurrying around what with the pounding headache and growling stomach she was carrying. To her shame Riku merely chuckled before gesturing for her to follow him.  
"Don't be embarrassed, everyone gets lost around here unless they know the place enough. Even then it can still be a bit confusing." Ameris merely hummed in agreement as she turned to stare at their feet as they walked. She knew now was a perfect moment to apologize to at least one person about her behavior yesterday, but she couldn't seem to get the words out. Riku merely walked on towards the kitchens where he had been headed for a late breakfast. Everyone else was still asleep considering the rather early hour, though Sora could sleep in until night if you let him. He looked behind him to make sure that Ameris was still behind him what with how silent she was, but he was merely met with her pensive face staring at the ground. He could tell that she wanted to say something but he wasn't one to push and decided to allow her to speak first.

Finally they reached the kitchens where they heard a flurry of voices and pots making quite a bit of noise. Riku gingerly opened the door to show the scurrying movements of the three good fairies as they waved their wands around making what appeared to be breakfast. The bug sized fairies immediately stopped their bickering when they saw who had just entered the kitchen before flying over to the group in a rush of blue, green, and red. "Oh it's you Riku! We haven't seen you quite a while. How are you dear?" Said Fauna the green fairy.  
"Yes you haven't come by to see us in so long!" Merryweather humphed irritably in her blue gown as she fluttered around his head.  
"Now hush you two, you both know how busy he's been!" Flora the ever reasonable red fairy hushed her sisters. Riku smiled lightly at the fairies caring natures as they fluttered in front of him  
"Sorry Fauna, Merryweather, Flora. I have been busy but I'll make sure I say hello more often when I'm here." He added in an apologetic note that seemed to appease their motherly natures. However they soon turned their attention to the shy figure of Ameris standing a bit away from Riku and the fluttering creatures. "Oh, and who do we have here?" Flora asked as she peered around Riku to stare at the uncomfortable looking girl standing by the door.  
"She looks offal familiar..." stated Merryweather as the other sisters turned their gazes on the girl as well. However a pleasant gasp of surprise and a flurry of green magic had them all gazing at the excited Fauna rushing over to the confused Ameris.  
"Why I do believe its little Ameris!" She gushed as she took the teens hands within her own peering up at her despite her now full height.  
"Ameris?" Flora asked in wonder as the remaining fairies cast their own spells to return to their proper height and soon crowded the frightened girl. Ameris turned confused eyes to Riku who returned her gaze with an equally curious look.  
"I…I'm sorry. I don't have much memory of, um…anything, and really have no idea…" she stuttered out as the fairies in front of her peered at her with wonder and sadness at her declaration.  
"Oh don't fret dear; you were very young when we played with you anyway. We wouldn't expect you to remember much anyway." Flora reassured the anxious girl. "Yes we woul—ow!" Merryweather began before being elbowed by Fauna as the fairies led Ameris to a chair.  
"Oh it is so good to see you again after so long though." Fauna smiled slightly reassuring Ameris that they held no offense to having been forgotten. Flora seemed to be a flurry of movement as she waved her wand around cracking eggs and spreading jam over toast as she went about completing the breakfast they had prepared. Soon a plate was set before the frail girl and Riku who had been ushered to sit beside her.  
"Now eat up! You're far too skinny!" Merryweather pushed as the food was set and silverware given. Ameris immediately tucked in her food after a minute of shy picking at the stares of the three women in front of her. She hadn't realized just how hungry she was until the food had touched her tongue. Even Riku seemed a bit surprise at the speed she was eating her food and wondered if he should slow her down to prevent her from choking.  
"There's more dearie. You needn't rush." Flora admonished lightly as the skinny teen chugged down the orange juice she'd been given. Ameris's face lit up in embarrassment at her actions and attempted to slow down her eating as the second plate was placed in front of her.  
"Sorry," she said to the fairies as they continued with their breakfast preparations for the other house members. "This is delicious, thank you."  
"Quite welcome. After your finished eating we'll get you into some proper clothes!" Flora exclaimed in excitement at the idea of dressing the girl. It had been a long time since they had been able to give any female a makeover. Fauna and Merryweather also looked so excited at the prospect of dress up that Ameris felt terrible at the thought of refusing them, though that didn't stop her from trying.  
"You really don't have to trouble yourselves, I can manage."  
"Oh now don't you worry. A quick wave of our wands and we'll have you looking ready for a ball!" Fauna cheered happily even going so far as to clap her hands. "Now no dresses you two, she needs to be able to travel in her outfit of course." Flora spoke up as Fauna began rambling about green dresses with bows. Riku had to turn his head away at the glare Ameris shot him as he coughed into his hand to smother his laughter. The fact that Riku was comfortable enough to joke with her was a wonder in itself. Really it was kind of odd how at ease he felt around this girl he had just met. By all rights he would normally be more suspicious of someone who had fallen out of the sky- and could cause a song to cloud their heads at any time- but despite all that he knew she just needed their help. Even more he felt that maybe there was a reason she had landed with them in the first place.

He gave a slight wave as the fairies ushered the poor girl out the door despite her sputtering. Finishing his food he thought about what the day would bring as he gathered a small second plate before the door opened once more. Kairi walked in with her usual morning cheerfulness that would give anyone cause to envy. Even he couldn't be that awake sometimes. "Morning." He greeted as she began making a light plate of her own.  
"Morning! Sora up yet?" She replied back with a smile coming to sit next to him. She got a quick snort in return at the thought of Sora waking up early without any assistance.  
"No, I'm sure we'll see him in an hour or two." Kairi merely giggled a bit at their friend's actions. They were all as close as friends could get, and by all rights they were siblings in all but blood. He knew that Sora and Kairi had tried at a romantic relationship at one point but had quickly given it up when they realized they could not see each other as anything but friends.  
"Is Ameris awake?" Kairi inquired with a slight worrying frown on her face. Neither of them had forgotten what had occurred yesterday and Kairi was contemplating whether she should check on the girl, but Riku nodded in reassurance.  
"She's awake. I found her trying to find her way in the corridors this morning and took her here to eat, though the fairies have her now." Kairi seemed appeased with that answer and continued eating her food and making light conversation with Riku.

~~8~~

Sora pushed open the door to the kitchen with a light huff of annoyance at the sight of his cheery friends. Both were merely sitting at the counter chatting when they turned to view him. Riku already had a knowing look on his face and Kairi merely giggled at his grumpy appearance both already more than used to it. Sora grunted at their morning greeting before gathering food. Riku chuckled into his coffee as he watched his friends scrounge around still in his plaid pants and blue shirt PJs. Riku had once suggested Sora try coffee to try to wake him up in the mornings but had quickly regretted his advice. Sora had been jittery and hyper all day and didn't stop trying to make Riku do things with him until after midnight. It had been a long, long, long day and Riku swore that he would never let Sora touch the stuff again.

Sora sighed as he sat down and began to munch down on his food already happier with the day now that he eating. He looked at the two in front of him and opened his still full mouth to say something when his thoughts were cut off as another question entered his mind. "Hey where are Ameris, and Goofy, and Donald?" Riku nodded towards the door as he sipped his coffee letting Kairi admonish Sora on eating manners first.  
"Goofy and Donald went to go wait for the king. Ameris is with the fairies. They wanted to give her something to wear, but I think they also just wanted to spend time with her as well. They seemed to know her from before." Riku added as Sora and Kairi turned to look at him with a bit of surprise.  
"Oh, you didn't say that they had known her." Kairi asked though Riku just shrugged.  
"Man, seems like everyone knew her but us." Sora muttered as he continued to eat his food oblivious to the smirk that appeared on Riku's face.  
"You want to get to know her better Sora?" He teased wondering if his usually oblivious friend would even catch on to the joke; though he had to admit that Sora had grown with age and become more aware of the people around him including girls. To his delight Sora's face tinted red as he attempted to retort to his friends teasing.  
"As a friend of course cause she's nice and stuff!"  
"Oh, and stuff?" Riku baited.  
"Yeah she's nice, and pretty, and stuff." Sora defended seeming pleased with his answer not realizing his slip until the smirk on Rikus's face grew. Even Kairi seemed to develop a mischievous look about her as she smiled at Sora.  
"So you think she's pretty huh?" Kairi teased as Sora attempted to come up with a reply that wouldn't further embarrass him.  
"N…no! It's not like that!"  
"Oh so you don't think she's pretty?"  
"Yes, of course just, you know, as a friend and UGH! Stop messing with me you two!" He yelled frustrated as his so-called friends burst into laughter not noticing the opening door behind the now red Sora.

"My it's so nice to hear everyone so happy!" Flora exclaimed as she entered the room with the other fairies trailing behind her. The laughing friends plus a grumpy Sora turned as the group walked through the door. If Riku was impressed with Sora's red face earlier it was nothing compared to its tomato appearance now. The fairies had certainly out done themselves with Ameris if her new appearance was anything to go by.

She now sported an outfit that appeared to be inspired by Kairi's dress yet modified to suit her personality. The dress was more of a long, gray shirt that overlapped a pair of violet shorts and ended with simple black boots. Over the shirt was a black corset styled halter vest that held interweaving violet ribbons on the side to match the shorts. Black, thigh high tights covered most of her legs as well long arm warmers that began just under her armpit and ended with fingerless gloves. Her once floor length hair had been cut to her mid back allowing it to wave nicely at the decrease in length and weight. Overall Riku noticed the outfit seemed to bring out her silvery hair and amethyst eyes. Yet the absolute miserable expression on her face suggested that she wished she could have avoided the whole thing altogether. Still Riku was thankful she had if not just for the utterly priceless look of awe on Sora's red face. Poor boy didn't stand a chance of trying to hide that blush.

"You look so pretty Ameris!" Kairi gushed as the poor girl came to sit next to the awestruck Sora. She gave a tired smile and blush at the compliment before slumping down to lay her head on the island counter.  
"Thank you, if I hadn't had to endure red, green, and blue sparkles thrown at me for two hours I would be a little more grateful." She huffed. Flora fluttered over to the teen and tsked at her.  
"Magic dear, magic; really even as a child you refused to call it anything else but 'sparkles'." She scolded lightly as she patted the girls silvery hair completely ignoring her long-suffering looks. Though it was nice to hear about all the things she had apparently done with them as a child it didn't make the experience any less exhausting.

Ameris finally seemed to notice Sora's adamant stare and flushed face her own expression scrunching into one of confusion and worry. "Sora, your face is all red. Are you ok?" She reached over to feel his temperature not realizing it was only making things worse. Sora sputtered for an answer as he felt Ameris's soft hand on his forehead. Riku merely smirked in his friend's direction not attempting to help his struggles choosing instead to watch in amusement.  
"N…no I'm fine! It's just that you're rather hot…I IT'S REALLY HOT?! AREN'T YOU HOT?! I'M GONNA GO CHANGE NOW!" And before Ameris could so much as move her hand he was gone. Riku was nearly on the floor with the strength of his laughter, as Ameris blinked at the speed of his departure wondering if he really was sick as it didn't feel warm to her at all. Kairi merely sighed and smiled at her friend's behavior before smacking Riku on the arm to try to get him to stop laughing. It was a bit out of character for him to indulge in such extroverted behavior so she didn't have the heart to yell at him.  
"That's strange. It feels nice to me?" Ameris innocently added. Riku nearly broke a rib.


End file.
